The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Delialdonze’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous semi-double-type Chrysanthemum plants with attractive ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in March, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number DB 10220, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number DB 9992, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in June, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since June, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.